tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Forest
Henry's Forest is the ninth episode of the third season. In the US, the episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Crackpot in 1991. Plot Henry has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years and would not want to live anywhere else. He likes every part of it, but there is one place that he enjoys visiting more than any other; this place is the forest. Henry remembers the day long ago when he and Toby had brought some new trees to be planted, and Terence and Trevor had helped to haul them into place. One night, everything changes as a storm rages across the island. All the engines in the sheds are talking about the wind blowing outside the shed, except for Henry, who hoped that the wind would not harm the forest. By morning, the winds had gone, but severe damage had been done to the forest. Henry is sent to help Donald clear the line of trees. Henry feels very devastated by all the damage done in the forest, and now wonders what will happen to all the animals who have lived there. Henry's trucks are loaded with logs to be taken to the timber mill, where they are to be turned into furniture and other things. Henry takes consolation in the fact the wood will be put to good use, but is still sad to lose part of the place that meant so much to him. Thomas and Toby feel sorry for Henry and wish there was something they could do to make things better again. Toby later meets the Fat Controller at the yards, who notices that the tram engine looks glum. Toby tells him and he and Henry are very sad about the trees, and that the forest was a special place to Henry. The Fat Controller tells Toby that he will soon put things right, and he then sends Toby to collect some trucks, loaded with small trees all ready for planting. When Henry returns to the forest, he is surprised to see Terence and Trevor, busily helping workmen to plant the trees. Terence tells Henry that they are beginning again, and that the hillside will look better than ever before. Now when Henry stops by the forest, he can see the new trees growing strong and tall, and the animals are returning to their home. Whatever sounds these woods bring, he is always happy to be here. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Toby * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Donald (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Douglas (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest * The Lumber Mill * The Watermill * The Lighthouse * Hawin Croka * Tidmouth Beach * The Country Line * Wellsworth (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode was adapted from Andrew Brenner's magazine story of the same name and Clearing Up. * The Reverend W. Awdry is known for criticising this episode for its lack of realism. The major flaws he found were Henry's driver letting him stop in the forest without alerting a signalman (Rule 55), paving the way for a severe crash with an unaware locomotive, and the number of trees so close to the line that could catch fire from a spark from an engine's funnel. Britt Allcroft, the episode's adapter, countered the second flaw by claiming to have seen many other railways do the same thing. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * From this episode onwards, Trevor's eyes move with a motor. Goofs * When James asks "Do you know?" Henry's tender is missing. * In the side view of Toby in the sheds his face is tilted. * In a deleted scene, Henry's eyes are wonky. * In the close up of Henry wearing his sad face in the sheds, his eyes and his brake pipe are wonky. * A nail can be seen in the first shot inside Tidmouth Sheds. * In the close-up of Henry's driver leaning out the cab, there are holes in his right shoulder. * In one scene, Henry's firebox is crooked. * Andrew Brenner is not credited for writing the magazine story of this episode. Merchandise * Books - Henry's Forest * Buzz Books - Henry's Forest * Magazine stories - Henry's Forest/Henry's Forest (2004) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Trust Thomas and Other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * Fun Time Favourites * Seasonal Scrapes * Chad Valley Video * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 VHS/DVD Packs * Special Video Collector's Set * Trust Thomas and Other Stories/A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 6 AUS * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * The Complete Third Series * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 GER * Friends Help Friends DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 14 * Best of Henry * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.8 * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines * I Love Thomas DVD Collection * The Complete DVD Box 1 ITA * On Christmas Eve IN * Ghost Train and Other Stories NL * The Ghost Train (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry MYS * Henry's Forest and Other Thomas Adventures GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 SVN * Henry's Forest (Slovenian DVD) UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories NOR * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Thomas Celebrates Christmas FIN * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 9 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 (Thai DVD) es:El Bosque de Henry ja:ヘンリーのもり pl:Las Henia (odcinek) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video